


The Price of Losing

by Re_dacted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Occasional Comedy, Post-Time Skip, Roleplay, Spreader Bars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_dacted/pseuds/Re_dacted
Summary: Kei, Tobio, Atsumu, and Shouyou make a bet. Whoever wins gets to decide what they do next in bed. (Atsumu and Shouyou win)!!!!! This is importantThe roleplay gets kind of confusing because the idea was originally historical au not a roleplay, however I am very uncomfortable writing anything that is not safe, sane, and consensual, so I had to switch it up a bit.To clear things up: Tobio is the fallen king whose kingdom was recently invaded. Atsumu is the new king who took over Tobio's kingdom. Shouyou is Atsumu's general and right hand man. Kei was Tobio's advisor and lover, their relationship was banned so Kei would sneak out to see Tobio while pretending to be one of his concubines. When they are caught by the invading forces, Kei was still undercover as a concubine, hence the referring to him as a whore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is (mostly) wholesome relationship building so if you're here for the sex, you can just skip to the 2nd chapter. If you do that, make sure you read the note in the summary about their roles because everything is explained better in this chapter.

"We are going to win," Tobio states simply.

"Like I'd let ya do that so easily!" Astumu argues back.

"Yeah! There's no way I'll let you win!" Shouyou declares.

"You're all stupid," Kei finishes. They all look to him with determined faces.

The Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals game is in a week. The boyfriends are all excited, not just for Shouyou's debut in the V-League, but also for a the chance finally battle against each other.

"Ok, Sendai Frogs division two," Atsumu smirks and rolls his eyes. Kei hits him with the kitchen towel that he was just drying his hands with. Before the two of them can get into anything more intense, Shouyou once again jumps into the conversation.

"How about a bet? We each pick which team we think will win, and then whoever was right gets, I dunno, something." Atsumu grins, and kisses the shortest's cheek, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm in. I have no doubt me and _my_ wing spiker will win."

Tobio's eyes narrow and he grins with a sincerity that can only be brought about by volleyball and/or his boyfriends. "The Adlers will win."

"Ok! Me and Shou against you and Kei then!" The blonde setter declares. Kei blinks.

"Wait, I never said which side I was on," the middle blocker responds.

"Oh come on, everything will be better if it's two versus two!" Kei continues to stare with eyebrows raised. "Ugh, fine. My dearest Kei, I beseech yer most valued opinion, who do ya think will win the game?" Atsumu snarks. The tallest grins, and leans his head against Tobio's.

"Adlers." The dark haired setter makes a victorious noise, and turns around to press small kisses into his boyfriend's nape.

"If ya were just going to agree, why'd ya make a fuss in the first place?" Atsumu complains. Kei moves away from Tobio and cups the other setter's face.

"Because I felt like it," the middle blocker hums. Then he kisses Atsumu's nose, and turns to go back to the stove to check on their dinner. As soon as his back is turned, Atsumu slaps his ass. Kei makes a choked noise, and whips around to scold his boyfriend. Before he can, he is being pulled down so that the older's mouth is right next to his ear.

"I'll make ya regret that, love," he whispers before licking Kei's ear and walking away. The middle blocker makes an annoyed noise, Shouyou laughs.

"You know I hate it when you do that, it feels so gross!" Kei huffs. 

"Tsumu, don't go anywhere, dinner's almost ready!" The wing spiker calls as he starts taking out the plates to set the table. Atsumu says something about him ruining a dramatic moment, but sits down at the kotatsu anyway. Tobio and Kei bring out the food and set it down.

"Itadakimasu!" They all call before digging in.

"Oh! We never decided what the prize would be for winning!" Shouyou says with his mouth full. Tobio smacks him.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" He replies with his mouth full of rice. Atsumu starts to respond, mouth similarly stuffed. Kei sighs, wondering how he puts up with this bunch of idiots.

"Hey! Stingyshima! Stop being mean to us in your head! I know that face!" Shouyou interrupts. Kei thinks that they'll be the death of him. 

"Prize should be complete control over the next sex scene we do," Atsumu states. Shouyou grins excitedly and nods along. 

"Mm," Tobio agrees. Kei nods to say that's fine, he will not be talking with his mouth full.

"Oi, King," the tallest says after swallowing. Tobio looks over at him.

"You better win, because I have a paper due in two weeks and I can't waste time memorizing Atsumu's overcomplicated roleplays that go on for an hour before we even get to the foreplay." Atsumu makes a squawking noise and bats his hands at the other blonde.

Shouyou grins, exclaiming, "don't worry Kei! When we win, I'll make sure that we get to the sex quick," an evil look makes its way onto his face, his voice becomes more sultry "and once we get there you won't have to memorize anything, just sit there, look pretty, and take it like a good slut." Kei looks down and starts playing with his fingers in order to ignore the heat that sparked in his gut. 

"Damn, Shou. Sometimes I think back to you as a little baby first year and wonder what changed," the blonde setter laughs, ruffling Shouyou's hair. 

"I saw how pretty Kei looks on his knees. Once you experience that, you never go back." The middle blocker chokes on his food, face heating up. Yamaguchi always says that he is bad at taking complements... was that a complement?

"Mm, that's true," Tobio says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Atsumu nudges Kei's chin up.

"Y'know yer supposed to thank people when they complement ya." He's giving bedroom eyes, his voice is exactly the same as when he is torturing Kei, teasing him, making him wait and beg, and giving him just enough to keep him interested, but never enough to fully satisfy-

"No. No, we are not starting this right now, it's already late, we haven't even finished the dinner I so kindly made you all, and I have work tomorrow." Shouyou is running a hand up his thigh, "Stop, stop what you're doing." Tobio makes a noise, Atsumu is up to something on the other side of the kotatsu. "I can't, not tonight." His words fall on deaf ears, the shortest has crawled into his lap, hands are in his hair and he is kissing him deep and soft. Kei closes his eyes, giving in like he knew he would from the beginning. His arms wrap around Shouyou's waist, keeping him close, trying to defend against any teasing.

"We'll be quick, promise. Just a preview of what's to come when you lose this bet," Atsumu says roughly from where he is with his hands up Tobio's shirt.

* * *

The final point is awarded to the MSBY Black Jackals, and Kei and Tobio's fates are sealed. It feels good to be catching up with old friends and teammates. It surprised Kei how many people from Karasuno came to watch, but Shouyou and Tobio really are something special, so it makes sense. Someone he really didn't expect to run into was Kuroo. He was talking to Shouyou when Kei went to greet him, but his short boyfriend had left them to talk, and now Kuroo has been going on about his job and how much Kei has grown for about ten minutes. The blonde had been listening until he felt two hands creep into the back pockets of his pants. He almost freaked out until he heard Atsumu's voice in his ear telling him to calm down.

"Tsukki! You know Miya Atsumu?" Kuroo gasps. Kei frowns.

"Did Bokuto never tell you? I thought he would have told everyone he knew."

"Tell me what?"

Atsumu's hands glide from his back pockets until they meet around his front. Kei can't see his face, but he is sure that he's wearing one of his slyest grins. "That this handsome asshole is my boyfriend!" The setter practically sings.

"Did you and Kageyama-kun break up? And Miya-kun with Hinata-kun?" Kuroo looks absolutely horrified.

"Kei was just so sexy, I couldn't resist his charms," Atsumu whines. Kei slaps at the arms around his waist and groans.

"No, we haven't broken up, we-"

"You're cheating?!" Kuroo practically yells. Kei slaps a hand over his mouth and responding with a 'no you idiot.' Shouyou is coming back with Tobio, they are planning on leaving soon.

"We're all dating. I have three boyfriends and they're all dumbasses," the middle blocker says.

"Yeah, but you love us," Shouyou hums.

"Jury is still out on that one," Kei replies indifferently. 

"Well you must stay for something," Atsumu says with a suggestive wink.

"He stays for me, and the cake you buy him," Tobio answers tiredly. Kuroo grins.

"Alright love birds, I'm still here. That was a tough game so I'm sure you want to get home, so I'll leave you be. You all better take care of Tsukki, make sure he's eating enough!" Kei's boyfriends nod and wave, but the moment he's gone, Atsumu takes Shouyou's hand and starts dragging him towards the doors.

"C'mon Shou, us winners have some brainstorming to do."

* * *

A few days later, Atsumu waltzes into the room where Kei is working on his essay. 

"Kei, my love, I have something for ya!" He calls. He brings a mug full of Kei's favorite tea, but also a few sheets of paper.

"The script for your next feature length porno?" the middle blocker asks without looking up from the source he's highlighting. 

"No, I brought yer tea," the setter responds innocently.

"And?" Kei urges him to continue.

"And the script for my next porno, that Shou refused to let me make long enough to be a feature film."

"Thank god for him," Kei responds, taking a sip from the mug and nodding in thanks.

"Ya probably won't be saying that once ya read the things he added."

"We finally indulging him on the sleep fucking?'

"Nah, couldn't find a way to work it in, plus you are too light a sleeper, so I promised him I'd let him do it to me soon."

"Mm, very kind of you."

"I know. Tobio'll be home soon, but Shou and I gotta go to a photoshoot. I gave ya Tobi's copy, look it over with him, ideally we can negotiate tonight."

"Alright, I need a break anyway," Kei responds, getting up and kissing Atsumu.

"One more," the setter brings their lips together one more time, "ok, love ya. See ya tonight!" Atsumu leaves the room, and not ten minutes had passed before the front door clicks open, and Tobio is calling out 'Tadaima!'

"Okaeri, can you come in here King? Atsumu gave me the roleplay he wants to do." Footsteps pad closer to the office before Kei's boyfriend enters looking tired from his meeting. Kei moves to the couch and sits down, allowing Tobio to curl up into his side.

"What did he write this time?"

"God, Tobio I do not know where he gets this shit." They both take some time to look through the script.

"Kei?"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck is happening?"

"You were the king of a country that was just overthrown, and I was your advisor and lover, apparently."

"If I'm the king, why is Atsumu the king, and it says right there that you are a concubine?"

"Shouyou said he wouldn't let him do this," the blonde groans, reading through the first few lines again, "Okay, so Atsumu is the king because he was the one who overthrew your country, so now he's taken it over and is the king. I am faking being a concubine so that we can be together because our love was forbidden."

"If I'm the king, then why would it be forbidden? I'm in charge," Tobio frowns at the script.

"I wish I knew Tobio, but Tsumu is a sucker for those forbidden love tropes." The setter just nods, and mumbles 'he is.'

"This is full of plot holes," Tobio says placing the papers down on the small table in front of the couch.

"I think this may be his most confusing one yet." Feeling Tobio cuddle closer to him, Kei wraps his arms around the shorter, feeling drowsy as he basks in the warmth of his lover. "Nap now, ask questions later?"

"Naps aren't healthy and you are going to ruin your sleep schedule," the setter says, trying (not very hard) to get up.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Atsumu and Shouyou call as they walk through the door. When they don't get a response, they begin to look around. They hadn't gotten any texts that would imply that their boyfriends left home. Atsumu leads Shouyou to the office where he left Kei hours ago. When they enter, they find Kei asleep on the couch with Tobio in his arms. One copy of Atsumu's script is on the table, and the other is spilled across the floor as if they had fallen asleep holding it.

"Well that's not the response I was expecting." Atsumu scowls at the treatment of his masterpiece.

Shouyou laughs brightly next to him, "I told you there was too much going on!" His giggles increase in volume as the idea that his boyfriends were so bored reading porn that they fell asleep settles in. Atsumu shoves him, blushing furiously.

"Stop laughing, this is not that funny!"

"Shut the fuck up," Kei groans as Shouyou and Atsumu continue to get louder, waking his from his cozy, peaceful nap.

"Kei, please, you and Tobio were so turned on you went a round before getting tired and taking a nap, right?" Atsumu's eyes are begging for redemption. The middle blocker smirks.

"Nope, I read it twice, and Tobio never even got all the way through, so we decided to nap and wait for you to tell us where on earth you got the idea for this."

"That seems a little excessive! It is a good idea, maybe just a bit wordy, but I had a lot to include! Shouyou wanted you guys to act like you didn't want it, but he also wanted to get a blow job from you, but why would you give him a serious blow job if you didn't want it, right? So there had to be a motive for doing it even though you didn't want to! The motive is that I'll hurt Tobio if you don't do it, but then you need a reason to care about him, so that's because you are lovers!" Tobio starts to wake at Atsumu's frantic explanation, "And I mean, I can write degradation into anything really, but I wanted it to be rooted in something, and this is historically based right? You and Tobio wouldn't have actually been able to be together, and I thought that some of the tests to try and reveal your identity were really clever! Because obviously an advisor to the king would be able to write, but some orphan that grew up to be a concubine probably wouldn't. I thought those questions were valid and that they didn't take up too much time, but if it's too much we can skip them."

Kei blinks, "I love you." His hair is messy from sleeping in a weird position on the couch. His glasses aren't on yet so his eyes aren't actually focused on Atsumu when he says it, but it is still the first time Kei said out loud that he loves Atsumu. When the four of them had gotten together, he'd already been dating Tobio (for the second time) for a over a year, and he'd known Shouyou for longer, so it was just easier to say it to him. Shouyou had said it almost immediately because he's just the type to fall hard and fast. Tobio had always has so much respect for the two of them that once they started dating, he fell pretty quickly too. Atsumu had already said it, but was being patient and didn't push Kei to say it back. They all knew he was in love with Atsumu, anyway.

Atsumu blinks back, "What? That's when ya choose to say it!?"

"Yes, I was suddenly hit with the overwhelming truth that I am, in fact, very in love with you as you stood there, a blurry blob, explaining why you made certain story choices for a sex roleplay."

Atsumu, Shouyou, and Tobio all burst out laughing. Atsumu rushes over to Kei and pulls him up from the couch. He cradles his jaw in his hands, and as he laughs he kisses Kei. "I love you, too," the bottle blonde declares. "Say it again?" Kei smiles and wraps his arms around Atsumu's waist.

"I love you, Atsumu," he whispers. Then Shouyou and Tobio are joining the embrace and somehow, probably Shouyou's fault, they end up on the floor trading soft kisses and saying 'I love you' like it's their lifeforce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Atsumu is Atsumu and not Miya like how Shouyou is referred to as Hinata is because he refuses to go by Miya in the bedroom because it reminds him of Osamu.

Kei and Tobio kneel side by side. Their hands are already tied behind their backs, Tobio has been stripped down to his boxer briefs and an undershirt, a sorry state for the fallen king who once ruled over a powerful country. Kei is in a pair of briefs that are a bit too small, so his ass peaks out from the bottom a little. A lacy kimono is draped over him and tied in the front, he isn't actually wearing it because they didn't want to untie his hands to get it off, it isn't perfect for his role as his fallen king's advisor, lover, and undercover concubine, but it'll due. Shouyou stands behind them, waiting for Atsumu to call them in. He is dressed comfortably, but formally, meant to signify his status as an impressive general.

"Hinata, bring in the prisoner," Atsumu demands from inside their room. The general grabs one of their arms in each hand and roughly hauls them to their feet. He opens the door and leads them in. Atsumu is waiting, dressed formally as a king should be. There is silence as the blonde surveys both of them from his spot on the bed. He gets up and grabs Tobio by the chin, their eyes meet, then the king forces him to his knees once again. Kei tries to pull out of Hinata's grasp to help his king, but the shorter holds strong, keeping him in place. "It's tragic, what happened to your kingdom, but don't you worry, I'll take good care of it." Atsumu smiles condescendingly, he grips Tobio's hair. "I'm the king now, it is only respectful to bow." Tobio struggles against his grip, but is pushed until his face is against the ground. When he is let up, the king taps his cheek twice. "Good boy."

Then he turns to Kei and raises an eyebrow, expecting the same. The tallest pulls out of Hinata's grip and falls to his knees facing Tobio, he puts his forehead to the ground. No matter what they do, he will never bow down to them, Tobio is the only king he will ever serve.

"Well that's sweet, but very disappointing. Hinata, who is this? Why have you brought me one of their whores?"

"Rumor has it that the previous king was in love with his advisor, Tsukishima Kei, and because the council banned them from being together, that advisor would dress as a concubine and they would spend their nights together. This one," Hinata's hand gripped his hair, forcing his face up towards the new king, "was found with the king in his chambers when he was captured."

"So you think this could be his advisor?" The general nods. Atsumu eyes Kei darkly. "Name?" he asks. Kei doesn't respond. "Name." It isn't a question, it's a demand. Kei doesn't respond. The new king glares and moves back to Tobio. He kneels down behind him and squeezes the limp bulge in Tobio's boxers, causing him to gasp. He spits in his other hand and tucks it under the fallen king's shirt, rubbing at his nipples. Tobio bites down on his bottom lip to muffle the sounds. Kei hates it.

"Stop," he says.

"Name."

"Hotaru."

"Full name."

"Orphaned at birth, don't have one."

"Alright, if I get some paper can you write your name?"

"I'm an orphan that became a castle whore, where would I have learned to write?"

The new king grins, "so you're either telling the truth, or you're smart enough to answer these questions. Personally, I think you're lying, no slut would defend their failure of a king like you have, unless of course they had foolishly fallen in love him. So, Hotaru, I will need you to pass some tests to figure out if you are lying to me, and if I find out that you are, there will be harsh consequences. If you refuse to do one of my tests, Kageyama will be punished, sound good? Hinata sit on the edge of the bed, take your pants off. First test, if you are one of the king's whores, you must be pretty talented, so prove it by sucking him off." Kei's eyes widen, he looks to Tobio who shakes his head, telling him not to do it. Atsumu once again takes his place behind the dark haired male, he wastes no time, reaching into Tobio's boxers and beginning to stroke him painfully slow. The fallen king shakes his head again to reassure Kei, but then Atsumu starts to bite and suck dark marks into his neck. Tobio chokes out a sound. Kei feels rage well up in his stomach, that's his lover, how dare anyone mark him like that when Kei was never allowed to?

Kei awkwardly stumbles on his knees over to where Hinata's legs are naked and spread, his cock on full display. It swells with interest as Kei leans down, ghosting breath over it. He licks a stripe all the way up and then suckles lightly on the head, Hinata groans, a hand making it's way to his hair, Kei licks another stripe, then another, he mouths at the general's balls, causing his grip to tighten in his hair.

The blonde hears a struggle behind him, and the new king hissing at Tobio, "Watch, Kageyama. He was yers right? Watch him as he gets defiled, as he becomes our slut." Kei takes a deep breath before sliding down Hinata's shaft for the first time. He's thick, and Kei knows his jaw is going to be hurting soon. The shortest's hips buck up and the the blonde gags, he pulls up coughing, but Hinata presses him back down quickly. The taller struggles against his grip, he can hear Tobio yelling at the general to stop. 

The new king quickly gets annoyed with all the noise that Tobio is making, he forces his fingers in his mouth, thrusting them in and out harshly. "If ya wanted something to fill up that worthless mouth of yers, ya really could have just told me. I'm happy to help, _yer majesty_ ," he mocks. "Hinata, how is he?" The short general moans as Kei swallows around him.

"Fuck, Atsumu, he's good. He's better than most of the whores we have here. If I could I'd keep him here, on his knees, as my personal cocksleeve." He once again thrusts up into the advisor's mouth. Kei whines, tears building up in his eyes due to difficulty breathing. Hinata releases his grip on the blonde waves and pets through his hair. "So handsome, you are gorgeous when you cry, our pretty slut." 

"Mm, that's high praise. Maybe you two are telling the truth." Now that Hinata has the tallest's total focus, Atsumu once again begins toying with the fallen king. He strokes unhurriedly, painfully slow.

"Stop, please, hurts," Tobio gasps out.

"I know this must be hard, yer probably so used to having every want and need satisfied, but ya won't get that anymore. Now, Hinata and I will decide what ya deserve." Tobio's legs quake, his head falls back against Atsumu's shoulder as his body, moving against his will, attempts to thrust up into the new king's grip. "Oh no, are you close?" Atsumu hums as he removes his hand from Tobio's boxers. The younger cries out, needing more stimulation. "I'll let you in on a little secret Kageyama, I can be convinced to do almost anything with a little begging."

At the same time, Hinata is moaning as he cums down Kei's throat. He tightens his grip on the blonde locks, "Swallow it all like a good slut," he orders. Kei complies, tears tracks run down his face as he's finally released. His large body tips over, collapsing after his struggle to breathe. Tobio pulls out of Atsumu's grip in order to get over to his lover. Arms still tied behind his back, the dark haired stumbles on his knees to where the blonde lays.

"Are you okay?" he whispers nuzzling his advisor, trying his best to comfort him without his hands.

"I'm fine, how about you, my lord?" Before he can reassure Kei, Hinata grabs him and roughly pulls him away.

Atsumu tsks and shakes his head. "I just told ya that you don't make the decisions anymore, Kageyama," the blonde king scolds, "Well, we've been punishing ya for darling Hotaru's mistakes, so it only makes sense to punish him for yers." The new king grins, he hauls the blonde off the ground, pushing him so that his chest is flat on the bed, but his feet are still on the ground, perfect to expose his ass. He pulls off the kimono, admiring the view. Once he pulls off Kei's underwear, he runs his hands over the soft skin of his ass. Then he walks to the other side of the room to grab something, and comes back with a paddle. "It was a first offense, so we'll only do ten. Every mistake from now on will add three. Understand, Kageyama?" Still, in Hinata's grasp, he nods. "Let me hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Atsumu."

"Looks like we are doing thirteen hits, you will address me with the proper respect." Kageyama's eyes widen.

"Yes, Atsumu-sama!" The blonde smirks.

"Good boy. Now, count for Hotaru." The first hit lands with a smack, Kei cries out while Kageyama yells 'one.' They continue that way until the blonde's ass is bright red and Tobio finally shouts out 'thirteen!' Atsumu smiles, "that was very good, you both are being so good for me and Hinata."

"Please stop," Kei whines. 

"Not quite yet, we can't stop until we know if you're lying. If you admit it right now, maybe we can wait on the punishment for another day," Hinata offers. Neither prisoner responds.

"Well, don't say we didn't offer. Final test!" Atsumu pulls out a bottle of lube. He covers both his palms, then squeezes the tallest's ass and lets the cool liquid soothe the angry red. He seems to relax into the relief, so Atsumu creeps one finger to his hole. He only presses in to the first knuckle before Kei starts fighting. 

"No, stop, not that!" He squirms, ending up on his back further onto the bed, defending himself by kicking his legs at Atsumu. He freezes when he hears Tobio choke and gasp for air. Hinata has one hand down his pants, stroking him again, the other hand is wrapped around his neck, squeezing. Atsumu, not wanting to deal with Kei's flailing attack had retreated to another part of the room to grab something. The moment Kei realizes that his struggling caused Hinata to start choking Tobio, he stops moving, and Atsumu takes that opportunity to lock his ankles into a spreader bar. Now with them bound together and spread apart, it's easy to control both of the blonde's long legs and even easier to access his hole. 

"Much better, I like you a lot more like this, Hotaru," Atsumu-sama hums, he lubes up his fingers again and starts to press one in again. 

Kei fights back a 'fuck you' for fear of Tobio getting hurt because of his insolence.

The new king smirks, a disgustingly victorious look on his face. "I knew you two were liars, oh Tsukishima you are just so tight. No experienced whore would be this tight and so opposed to being fucked. You fought so hard against me, is your body for Kageyama only?" Kei doesn't speak, he doesn't know what to say. Atsumu-sama is right on all accounts. "Hinata, I think these two need to be punished for what they've done. Work him open, they're ours now," the king orders, tossing the lube to his right hand man before turning his attention back to the blonde spread out before him.

Hinata-san catches it and finally frees Tobio of his boxers. He's hard and straining, so worked up from all the teasing that it's painful. The general stops touching him and moves a wet, cold finger to his hole. He goes slowly until it becomes easier then starts fucking the finger in and out hard. It is no where near enough to get him off. Tobio bites back whines, he isn't going to give in even though he needs more stimulation. Finally, a second finger starts working in, but so slowly, once again, he waits until he can move in and out easily before thrusting them in fast and hard, the fallen king breathes hard to keep himself from making noises, he needs to be strong. Then all stimulation stops again as a third finger is added. He waits less time than before to slam in, Tobio breaks and keens at the feeling.

"Like that, baby?" Hinata-san grins, but when Tobio doesn't respond, he frowns and looks over at Atsumu-sama. He has Kei on his knees with his chest and face pressed into the mattress. His glasses have fallen off and the king is three fingers deep in him, pressing against his prostate making his whole body squirm. The short general manhandles Tobio over to the bed, forcing him into a similar position opposite the other two, so that Tobio's face is in front of Kei, but just too far away for them to touch. "Atsumu, Kageyama isn't answering my question," Hinata-san complains. The king pulls his fingers out of the blonde and picks up the paddle from before.

"Sixteen more, you still need to count, and answer Hinata," Atsumu-sama orders, smoothing a hand over Kei's pale ass in preparation.

"Yes, it... felt good, Hinata-san," Tobio replies, burying his face in the blankets to hide the disappointment he feels for giving in. As soon as he finishes speaking, Atsumu-sama brings the paddle down and Kei cries out. "One." The force of the next one pushes the blonde's body a little closer to Tobio. "Two." Tobio looks up to see Kei's pleasured face with the next one. "Three." He moans out 'Atsumu-sama!' "Four." Tobio is glad his lover is feeling good from the pain, but he feels like he's losing him. With every new hit his lover gets more glassy-eyed and sensitive.

Then something blunt and warm pushes against the fallen king's ass. His head shoots up to see Atsumu-sama positioning himself behind Kei, ready to push in. He assumes Hinata-san is doing the same behind him.

"Wait! Please, Atsumu-sama, you said you would listen to begging. I'll beg all you want, please, just don't do this to Kei, he's shouldn't be a part of this, please, please let him go!" Tobio panics.

"Hmm," the new king considers, "I don't think I can do that, I'm sorry Kageyama. If my right hand man is here, it only makes sense that yers is, and he's just so fiercely loyal to ya, he'd cause problems if I let him go, I'm sure of it. That, and he's just so pretty, and when yer here to threaten he's so obedient, and I know it makes ya mad to see us breaking him and making him ours. He's just too much fun to lose." With that, he pushes in slowly, and Hinata-san mimics his movements. 

"Fuck, you feel so good Kageyama," the general moans as he begins grinding into Tobio, just missing his prostate. Atsumu-sama leans over to bite marks into wherever he can reach on Kei's back. Hinata-san begins to pick up his pace, and finally hits Tobio's g-spot. The taller gasps and moans out his name, pressing back against his thrusts, encouraging the general to speed up even more. 

Due to the paddling earlier, Kei is bordering on incoherent. Atsumu-sama is fucking him slower but hard, just as he likes, the thrusts slowly inching their bodies closer together. Finally, when they're close enough, Tobio leans forward to capture Kei's lips, tired of hearing the pleasured noises that he isn't causing. Tobio barely gets his tongue into the blonde's mouth before Atsumu-sama's arms wind under Kei's stomach and pull him upright. The new king increases his pace, moving one hand to the advisor's cock and stroking. Not a minute later, Kei whines, cumming hard, head dropping back against Atsumu-sama's shoulder as he works him through it. The blonde king continues to fuck into him, even as his body squirms from overstimulation, until he releases into his hole.

Hinata-san also moves to stroke Tobio, and for the first time that night, it is a satisfying pace, almost immediately the fallen king moans and cums into Hinata-san's hand. The general continues for a little longer before he pulls out. He flips Tobio over, while stroking himself and releases on Tobio's face. "Imagine what your people would think if they could see you now," Hinata-san says, admiring Tobio's fucked out face, and smearing his seed over his cheek.

"Whoring yerselves out to the new monarchy just to stay alive while the other prisoners suffer, they never would have bowed to ya if they knew how you really are," Atsumu-sama agrees. "It's okay though, they won't ever have to know, you'll be our little secrets, no one else will have ya, our private sluts to fuck as we please."

Tobio can barely keep his eyes open, as a hand pets through his hair. He relaxes into the bedsheets for a very quick nap. He knows Hinata-san will wake him up very soon for clean up and to make sure everything feels okay.

* * *

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay? Are you alright?" Hinat-Shouyou asks, gently running a warm washcloth over Tobio's face. 

"I'm fine, it was good," the dark haired setter responds. "How's Kei? He was slipping a bit at the end."

"He never went fully into subspace, but he's still a little out of it. Tsumu's got him untied and is with him in the bathroom." Shouyou moves on to untying the ropes from his wrists. "These were on for awhile, do they hurt or feel numb at all?" Tobio wiggles his fingers and shakes his head. "That's good," the wing spiker says as he starts massaging them. Tobio looks towards the door to the en suite bathroom again. "Tobi? Do you need to see them? It's okay if you're worried," Shouyou asks sweetly. Tobio nods, and lets the shorter lead him over.

When they open the door, Atsumu is settling into the bath with Kei dozing against him. "Aw, ya just missed all the fun of fingering my cum out of Kei!" Atsumu grins, trying not to be so loud that he disturbs his sleepy boyfriend.

"Your fault for doing it inside," Shouyou remarks, helping Tobio settle down on the shower chair and beginning to run the water over his head. 

"You also came inside me, Shou," Kei mumbles into Atsumu's neck. The wing spiker just shrugs.

"Also, I wasn't complaining. I don't think there is anything more intimate than helping your lovers clean up after sex," the bottle blonde declares. Shouyou just hums as massages shampoo into Tobio's hair. After a few minutes in which Shouyou and Tobio clean up before slipping into the bath as well, Atsumu coughs, "so um, did you guys have fun? I know you weren't super excited, but I hope-"

"I had a lot of fun! I was really impressed by how well you all got into your roles, it was really hot!" Shouyou exclaims.

"Mm, I liked it," Tobio replies.

"Yeah, it was a lot better in action than one paper," Kei says, lightly mouthing at Atsumu's neck.

"Yer not just saying that to be nice?"

"Tobio never says anything just to be nice," Shouyou responds, laughing.

"I wouldn't have started slipping if it wasn't good, so obviously I'm not lying," Kei hisses.

"I wish I could have touched you all more, that was my only issue," the dark haired setter whispers.

"I agree, I wanted to touch you so bad Tsumu, you looked so good!"

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, and Shouyou don't ya worry, you'll get to touch me plenty because we have an extra long practice on Wednesday this week, and I plan on taking a nice nap afterwards," the setter winks. Shouyou stares before a smile breaks out on his face.

"I look forward to it!" He calls.

After a while longer the four get out of the tub and strip the bed. They haphazardly put new sheets on before they all curl up together.

"Congratulations on winning, you two," Kei mumbles.

"Yeah, but we'll win next time," Tobio finishes.

"Good luck with that," Shouyou says.

"Yer on." Atsumu smiles as he falls asleep, he's looking forward to the next time MSBY plays the Adlers.


End file.
